


Ignite

by Mareel



Series: Always [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone to live for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignite

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in ME3 immediately after Kaidan and Shepard share a dinner date in the Citadel. It is Shepard's voice. The title is a reference to Melukah's "Reignite".
> 
> It was also prompted by the theme 'Burn' in fan_flashworks.

 

__________________________________________________

 

It was just a touch. 

A gentle touch from a strong hand, reaching across the table to find mine. Nothing that would raise any notice about public displays, but a touch that sent a jolt through my whole body, stoking something that has been smoldering for a long time.

We'd had a drink or two and a leisurely dinner, and we talked. In a week, I might not remember what we ate or what drinks we downed, but his words will stay with me. 

As will his touch.

Kaidan told me he'd realized what was missing in his life. And, being Kaidan, he told me exactly what it was – he wanted a deeper relationship with someone he cared about. With me. 

Hearing him say the words aloud, something suddenly clicked into place. Maybe I did need to be hit on the head with his declaration before I could really _see_ the man, the one watching for my reaction with his heart in his eyes. It took that admission to make me finally see the living, breathing man who was more than an officer, more than a friend... someone who offered me not only his concerns and encouragement, but also his own vulnerability, his trust. 

Kaidan cared about me... he longed to be closer... _wanted_ me. And it felt right. Hell, it felt goddamn amazing to tell him I felt the same. And to realize that this wasn't a new feeling, only the acknowledgement of something I'd never named before. 

When he touched my hand, I knew where this would end up. He had mentioned that there were _benefits_ to his happiness. Back in my apartment, he made that abundantly clear. 

Kaidan touched me almost as soon as the door closed behind us. Reaching for my face and taking it between his hands, his eyes never left mine. I expected him to kiss me. But he paused as he touched his lips to mine, offering me a last chance to back away, to let things stand as it had been between us. 

Hell no. 

The moment I responded, he deepened the kiss, closing any last distance between our bodies. My hands were around him, roaming his back, settling on that gorgeous ass. When I tightened my grip, the dynamics of the kiss shifted and a soft moan escaped his lips as he opened to me. And so it went, back and forth between us – a shifting dance of seduction and surrender. It was like nothing I'd ever experienced. 

Usually in my relationships it's always been pretty clear about who would be topping, and most often it was me. But this could go either way... or both. With Kaidan, I needed to feel him in me as much as I wanted to take him. 

By the time we stood naked next to the bed, I was still no more sure what would happen and was long past caring. Once again he reached for me. Something sparked between us and he gave me the most incredibly hungry look – one that said 'You're mine, Shepard.' 

And I was. His first firm touch on my cock ignited a fire within me that no mere orgasm could quench. Or two. Or a night together. It will take a long time to ever have enough of this man... a lifetime maybe. However long or short as that may be. 

I didn't realize it was possible to be more determined than ever that our mission must succeed. But I hadn't ever had someone to live for. 

Someone to maybe love.

__________________________________________________

 


End file.
